campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Joseph Irestep
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Joseph Irestep Gender:Male Age: 19 God Parent Choices: Kagu-tsuchi (Please), Izanagi, Inari Appearance: He has raven hair and dark green eyes. He has Brazilian good looks and tan skin. He is well muscled, and very toned. He is about 6'2" and considered attractive. Personality: He is very fiery and quite a daredevil. He loves to have fun, and will be the first to do something. He is a bit of a flirt, but not much. He is gay, and very open about it. He is easily manipulated, being that he is so daring. He always wants to impress people, and goes out of his way to look cool. He is very outgoing. However, like fire, if you were to hurt him or any of his loved ones, you will burn in the flames of Yomi. History: Kathryn Irestep worked as an acrobat in the circus. One day, a new man came to the circus, asking for an act as a fire-breather. He was hired, and at their next show, he performed. He was amazing. He seemed to light himself on fire, but receive no burns. He could make the fire take shapes, such as a dragon or a bear. The audience was amazed, and so was Kathryn. He approached her one day, and they flirted, until he asked her out to dinner. She said yes, and the next day, they went out. She was so charmed by him , that... well... anyway. 9 months later, Joseph was born. His father left, but not before giving Kathryn a lighter to give to Joseph. He commanded her never to flick the lighter, for only Joseph could do it. Joseph grew up in the circus. He travelled around the country, but never stayed anywhere long. He trained in the circus, until he was impecible in gymnastics. He could do pretty much anything if it had to do with jumping, for he could jump incredibly high. He also trained in fire-breathing. He was a natural. He was able to move his staff in ways that made incredible shapes, like his father. He combined the acrobatics with the fire, to make a sort of routine where he would do flips while twirling his fire staff. By the time he was 15, he had his own act. The audience loved him. Wherever the circus went, girls flocked to see him. He had to explain to them that he was gay. One day, a man approached him and told Joseph he loved the performance. Joseph was pleased he liked it, but annoyed that he had wasted his time. He turned to leave, but the man grabbed his shoulder. His arm became a talon, and his head grew feathers. Joseph was scared out of his wits, for he had encountered a Yōkai, a fear spirit. Joseph, being a quick thinker, puched the man in the nose and ran off. He could hear the man behind him. He saw his mother, and told her to run, for she might be attacked also. He told her what was happening while he ran, and she realized she was supposed to give him the lighter. She handed it to him, and told him to flick it. It expanded into a 5 foot long staff. He aimed it at the monster, and a bolt of energy shot out of it. The monster disappeared into golden powder. Joseph's mother told him to run, and he jumped in his car and drove. In his head, there was a voice giving him directions. When he got out of the car, he was at Camp Izanagi. Weapons: He has a lighter which when flicked turns into a staff. The staff can manipulate fire, help animate inanimate objects, or call on foxes (Whichever god-parent he has, it will only be one). It is also quite sharp, and can be used to stab people. Username: Mochajava141 01:14, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed